The present invention relates to frames, racks or stands, and more specifically to stands used to safely support large and heavy materials, including slabs, frames or trusses containing marble, granite, glass, sheet metal or wood.
The handling of large heavy slabs of material, such as marble or granite, can be labor intensive and dangerous. An individual slab of marble may weigh as much as 1,200 pounds. To move an individual slab, the handler attaches a lifting clamp or similar device to the top edge of the slab. The clamp may be connected to a crane, an overhead winch, a fork lift or other lifting means. Once the clamp is attached to the slab, the slab can be lifted from its position and moved to a desired location.
Attachment of the clamp to the top edge of the slab is often difficult. Many times, the slab is leaned up against a wall or object, with the top edge of the slab resting flush against the adjacent wall or object. To place the clamp around the top edge, the slab must be tilted away from the wall or object to create adequate clearance for the clamp.
In many cases, the handlers tilt the slab by hand, insert a spacing block between the slab and the adjacent surface, and then lean the slab back against the spacing block to establish a clearance between the top edge of the slab and the adjacent wall or object. This method requires at least two laborers to complete, due to the weight of the slab. In addition, the method is very cumbersome. Some slabs have a height of over six feet, making it difficult to tilt the slab and place the spacing block behind the slab. Once the spacing block is placed, the block can fall down between the slab and the adjacent wall or object, allowing the top edge to fall back against the wall or object. Moreover, there may be insufficient space for two laborers to work around the slab. For instance, slabs may be delivered on a fully loaded flat bed truck. In such cases, laborers must stand on narrow ledges on the truck bed to maneuver the slabs and prepare them for lifting.
Aside from its difficulties, the method described above is very dangerous. The handler who holds the slab in a tilted position can lose grip on the slab or be overcome by the slab""s weight if the slab is tilted too much. The handler who reaches behind the slab to place the spacing block risks crushing a finger or an arm if the slab falls back against the adjacent wall or object. As a result, this method has many problems regarding implementation and worker safety.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention provides an apparatus for safely holding a heavy slab. In particular, the present invention holds a slab away from adjacent walls or objects to allow a lifting clamp to be attached to the top edge of the slab. The apparatus includes a light-weight free-standing frame or stand that safely holds a slab in a tilted position to allow a handler to attach a lifting clamp to the slab. Since the stand safely holds the slab, one person can tilt the slab and attach the lifting clamp to the slab without any assistance. The stand is compact so that it can easily be lifted and used in areas where space is limited, such as the edge of a flat bed truck. The present invention also includes a method for safely placing a slab in a tilted position on a stand to allow attachment of a lifting clamp to the slab.
The apparatus preferably includes a base member attached to the midpoint of a cross member, forming a T shape. A front support member extends generally vertically from the midpoint of the cross member. The front support member is braced by a rear support member that extends from the rear end of the base member up to a point along the mid span of the front support member. A toe plate is connected to the front of the cross member and extends forwardly from the apparatus to be inserted beneath a slab. The toe plate and front support member are pitched so as to allow the slab to be leaned against the stand at a small angle. In this position, the slab""s force on the stand is significantly small relative to the weight of the slab.